This invention relates generally to methods for developing multimedia applications and executing such applications on an interactive network.
Recently, interactive networks, including broadband television and computer networks, are being deployed at a rapid pace. This increase in the number of interactive networks has created a need for the rapid development of accompanying multimedia applications to be executed on such networks.
Traditionally, multimedia applications have included audio/video assets and have been developed using a low level language such as C or C++. Although authoring packages have provided the facility to develop portions of applications in higher level languages, the prior art still relies on custom programming to support the entire application.
As a consequence of their low level and customized nature, employing the prior art methods to develop multimedia applications is not only time consuming but also results in applications which are difficult to support. Further, the multimedia applications developed using the prior art methods are customized to operate on specific hardware.
In view of the prior art, a need exists for a method for more efficiently developing multimedia applications which may be executed at a client station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for developing a multimedia application which results in reduced development time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for developing a multimedia application which may be executed at a client station regardless of the hardware manufacturer.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a method is provided for developing a multimedia application for use on an interactive network. The method begins with the step of receiving a set of signals representing a multimedia asset. The method next includes the step of assigning the asset to the multimedia application.
The method continues with the step of defining an application composite. The composite comprising an event, an action and the asset. The method concludes with the step of generating an ASCII source file of high-level commands based on the step of defining a composite. The multimedia application is described by the contents of the ASCII source file.
In further carrying out the above objects and other objects of the present invention, a system is also provided for carrying out the steps of the above described method.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.